Carrie's Love
by ForestFairyGoddess2005
Summary: This story I have writen is about a young girl trying to find out what she has to do to win Mr. Big. When her friend betrays her and when her best friend falls in love with her.
1. Big and her

I do not own Sex and the City. I will only be using there names and changing the whole life and personalities of the characters except a little difference between Mr. Big and Carrie.  
  
"Where's Mark?" Said Carrie.  
  
"I think he went to the market."  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air."  
  
I was at Meranda's house and we were having a sleep over, Charlotte, Samantha, Stanford, and Mr. Big were there. It was a get together that we always said we'd do. I went outside and sat on a lawn chair. The pool was still and there was a little wind in the sky. I heard voices and walked that way.  
  
"Look Samantha I have to go to the market I said I would pick up candy and a movie."  
  
"I know but can't you stay a minute longer?"  
  
I heard him kiss her and peaked my head over the corner to catch a look. They were defiantly kissing, I sighed as he said he loved her.  
  
I walked back to the chair I was sitting in before and relaxed my thoughts. I went inside and told them that it would be a little longer until we got our food. I lay on my sleeping bag and didn't say a thing to the others.  
  
About a half-hour later Mr. Big walked through the door. I turned the other way, he was my ex-boyfriend and he had the nerve to kiss one of my, now old best friends. He handed Maranda a movie called "The Craft" which was supposed to be a horror movie. All of us girls wanted a romance but sense there was two guys here we knew that wasn't what we'd be getting. She popped in the movie and Mr. Big sat next to me, I knew it wasn't on purpose but he was still there so I excused my self and went to the bathroom.  
  
I looked into the mirror and splashed water on my face. I breathe in and out and left the bathroom. I sat in a different spot next to Charlotte. "It's ok he wont bite you." She whispered in my ear.  
  
"He was kissing Samantha."  
  
"No way, Samantha?"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
We watched the movie and I glanced over at Mr. Big once and a while. I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye and he glanced at Samantha, as if he was confused. When the movie was over I told Maranda I couldn't spend the night, so I grabbed my stuff and said good bye to everyone except Mr. Big.  
  
As I walked out the door Mr. Big followed. "What, no good bye for me?"  
  
"Actually I thought it would be a nice change for you. Not being the center of attention and all."  
  
"Oh but I was Carrie."  
  
He smirked at me, as if he knew somehow that I was looking at him through out the entire movie. "Well I figured sense you love to make me so mad that you would realize the front yard isn't so private."  
  
I walked away and he stared in ah. He couldn't believe that I had seen him. I ran the rest of the way home and cried all over myself. My eyes were so blurry I could hardly see the street signs and I found myself lost. I started to run fast and tripped on the sidewalk. Screaming the word Big I fell flat on my face and passed out. 


	2. Full of Fear

I don't own Sex and the City.  
  
All of you that were confused at the beginning of my first chapter when she says, "Where's Mark?" It was supposed to say, "Where's Big?"  
  
I'm very sorry for that, I felt very stupid when that was already on this site.  
  
888Next Morning888  
  
"Samantha what happened last night with Carrie?"  
  
She looked up from her pillow with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She left without a reason last night, not a phone call or her mom coming. What happened is what I'm saying?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? Why do you think I have something to do with this?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
888At Natasha's888  
I woke up on a couch and all I could remember was screaming the word Big. Why Big? What kind of word is that to remember? I sat up and looked around. I didn't know where I was, there were paintings on the walls of flowers and ships. It was Hawaiian and tropical. The couch had prints of palm trees and the end tables made out of wood. But all I could think was 'Where am I?'  
  
"Hello! You're awake!"  
  
"Um, yeah I am. I actually just woke up. Where am I?" I asked the question thatwas pondering my mind. She just looked at me when she heard her husband's voice, James.  
  
"So, you alright? Want breakfast?" He said coming around the corner.  
  
"Yeah sure. No offence but who the hell are you people?"  
  
"Oh, this is my wife Natasha and I'm James. We saw you last night outside of our house."  
  
"Was I perhaps saying Big?"  
  
"You yelled it that's how I knew you were out there. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They invited me to lunch and to go shopping. I couldn't pass that up so we went to eat some burgers. I went there all the time with my friend Samantha. She was my best friend we did everything together, although she was a bad girl. "So what happened to you last night?"  
  
"I can't really remember. I remember going home but that's all."  
  
I saw Stanford walk through the door of the burger bar and walked to him. "Carrie!"  
  
"You talking to me?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Alright, why were you in such a hurry last night?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Natasha walked towards us and pulled me back to there table. I told him I'd be right back and sat down with them. James looked at me as if sorry that I had to sit through all her stories of the past and her smiling, that was a bit scary. "Who is that boy?"  
  
"He's a friend of mine, actually my best friend."  
  
"Ok, well then this is our parting then. Well you know where we live, come visit." James looked at me and waved my over to my friend. I walked over to him and smiled. "Who are those people?"  
  
"Same question about them. Um, you know I just woke up on there couch and they brought me to lunch."  
  
"Wait what!?"  
  
"Nothing, can I come over for a few days?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't want to go home for some reason. To many things of Big, I don't know why but I have this nerve racking feeling."  
  
"Well lets get to get."  
  
We walked to his house and I said hi to his mother and we kept walking to the backyard. "What's bothering you, really?"  
  
"I'll tell you but can I use the phone first?"  
  
"Yes." I walked inside and picked up the phone in his room. I needed my privacy, because I knew the one person that would know why I was upset was Charlotte. I counted the rings because I was so persistent in talking to her. By ring 6 Charlotte answered, "Hello?"  
  
"It's me Carrie." I paused. "I have this feeling inside that tells me that something happened last night and I don't remember but it involved Big, I remember screaming his name. And these people heard me. I woke up on there couch and I don't remember how I got there, but they took me to lunch."  
  
"Well you don't remember? Hun he is with Sam, you saw them kiss, you told me yourself."  
  
"Oh, well that kind of sucks. But I have no time I have to go, I'll call you later, no I'll come over tomorrow."  
  
I hung up the phone and spent the rest of the day with Stanford; we talked and had a picnic in his back yard. I climbed up a tree and told him to come up but he refused. "I will not climb up that tree, I'm sort of afraid on heights."  
  
I laughed and jumped down, I was already on the ground when he grabbed my hips. His mom peaked her head out the window and immediately turned the other way and Stanford kissed me then and there, deep and great.  
  
Stanford's eyes opened and saw outside his fence was Big's eyes widening. Stanford stopped kissing me and looked straight in Big's eyes as if they'd said everything they'd needed to say. I looked over and saw him walk away, "Was that Big?"  
  
"Yes, that, that Carrie was the man you love."  
  
"Who said I loved him?" 


	3. Love Story of the Year

I don't own Sex and the City.  
  
From here I hope I get more reviews. If you don't like it from here tell me now.  
  
888Next Day888  
I spent the night at Stanford's house and after breakfast he called Charlotte at Miranda's and told them I'd be spending the night, so call my parents. "Hey what did you mean yesterday when you were talking about Big?"  
  
"I only said that I don't know if I love him because how can you love someone that never really truly loved you."  
  
"Want me to ask?"  
  
"No, don't ask. I rather not know."  
  
For the rest of the day we walked in the park, as he talked all I could think about was Big. Did he love me, or was he just saying it to keep me around? But why would he want to keep me around if he didn't love me? Or did he like me? But if he only liked me why would he say I love you? All these questions running randomly through my thoughts as horror stories that might even be true.  
We sat by the little hole of water with baby ducks following mommy ducks, on a bench under a willow tree. I looked at the water and wanted to cry. This spot is where I shared my first kiss with Big. But I held it together, because I was with Stanford and I told him, there was no love.  
  
"I have something to ask?"  
  
"Yeah?" I said leaning in to kiss him. I felt as a friend he could tell me anything and so I pecked him on the cheek. I don't know what he thought of me, scum, a girlfriend, or just a friend of how I think of him.  
  
"Would you, I mean will you go out with me? I know that sounds childish but I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
I paused. How could this be? I don't love him, so what do I say? I can't be mean, he is my best friend, that kiss the other day was just a medifore. "Pass me some duck food, they look hungry."  
  
What else was I going to say? I couldn't break his heart, so I pretended I didn't hear it, but by doing that he didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. "Ok." He handed it to me and I threw it in the pond. From that point on he felt distant and upset. I knew why, I know I did that horrible thing but what else was there.  
  
I decided to take a nice long walk. I began to remember Mr. Big and Samantha, when I saw Big. "Hey you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's all of a sudden going on with you and Stanford?"  
  
"What's all of a sudden going on with you and Samantha?"  
  
"You never let me explain that."  
  
"What's the point? You love her, and you never loved me."  
  
"I NEVER said that."  
  
"Well then you keep thinking that." I turned around and stopped half way and turned around. "I'm beginning to remember that your only scum, you can love someone, but you can't get away from them unless you fall in love again."  
  
He just stood there and watched me walk away; I felt his eyes on me. I lied though, he obviously thought I loved Stanford and I don't, I love him, and only him. For some reason I couldn't ask him about Samantha. He offered but for some reason I couldn't let myself hear it.  
  
I walked away feeling confident anyways, other then the dread of seeing Stanford. I stopped at a pay phone and called my parents telling them that I was staying out again. Again they didn't care and knew I was depressed somehow. When I got into the house I grabbed his arm, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" He said forming a smile.  
  
"I talked back to Big; yes I feel so, so great."  
  
"That's great." His smile faded and just stared up at me. "Well then you must be happy enough to go home?"  
  
"I'll just stay one more night if that's ok with you?" He yanked his arm off and agreed and walked outside. "Are you ok?"  
  
888Next Morning888  
I woke up next to Stanford's dog, I got up and found him on the couch. "Here." I handed him and apple as he sat up and I took a bite. "So why are you on the couch?"  
  
"Thanks." He took a bite of the apple and looked at me, "You look good in the morning."  
  
"Thank you." I said while pushing him to the other end of couch as I sat next to him.  
  
A second later I got up and got ready. As I walked out the front door my curly blonde hair got stuck in my lip gloss. Then there was Samantha, right when I saw her face I felt like jumping her and hurting her so they'd have to put her in the hospital. "Hey Carrie!"  
  
"Hi Sam." I smirked at her at what I thought was a plot to get out but then there was Big standing at the corner, and I was in front of Stanford's house.  
  
"Why are you at Stanford's house? Are you too a couple now?"  
  
"No were still only friends."  
  
"Oh well you would be cute."  
  
"No we wouldn't and speaking of people who don't match how's Big?"  
  
"Why ask me? And what do you mean people that wouldn't?"  
  
I walked away and of course I was headed toward Big. "Hey my girl."  
  
"I'm sorry about last night, it's just hard that you two are together. I can have a few, so go on explain."  
  
"Well we've been together for a week, and it was her idea, and I didn't want you to find out like you did. I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Well until it's serious I don't need to know the major details."  
  
I started to walk away but then, "It is serious."  
  
I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "What, your only 17 how serious could it be?"  
  
"Well," He stopped and stared at me. "She's going to the Bahamas to meet the family."  
  
"But you never let me go, and I ASKED, did she ASK?"  
  
"No."  
  
"SHUT UP!" I ran to Charlottes and cried again.  
  
When she opened the door I put my head on her shoulder and cried harder. She didn't ask because she knew. I cried almost all day, but we watched romance movies and stuffed our faces with junk food. She always helped me with the hard times; she went through it a lot herself.  
  
It was around three in the morning when we heard a noise clinking against her window. She opened the window slowly and said, "What?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"I walked to the window and saw 'him'. 


	4. Kissing My Love

Disclaimer- I don't own this ok? Thank you.  
Sorry I haven't written lately I've been busy and had writers block.  
  
"I can't believe what happened last night. How could he do that? Trick  
  
me into thinking he was looking for me."  
  
888The night before888  
  
There he was standing their looking up not even seeing me. "Where's  
  
Samantha?"  
  
"She's not here." Charlotte said giving me sympathy, you guessed it, it's  
  
big. He didn't even notice me or look over to know he shouldn't say her  
  
name.

When I peaked passed the curtain he stared shocked. A tear went down  
  
my cheek, I let myself believe it was for me. I waved to him, and he began  
  
to speak, "I didn't know you..."  
  
I cut him off quickly, "No, no you didn't and I'm glad you didn't."  
  
I walked away from the window and moved on. I went back to sleep when  
  
Charlotte shut the window full of tears I shut my eyes. I knew he walked  
  
away and knew he was very unhappy to see me. When Charlotte was  
  
gone and dead asleep I walked to the window and saw that he hadn't left. I walked down stairs, I walked out the front door and he didn't here me I  
  
stood behind him for twenty minutes when I heard, "I'm sorry."  
  
I walked closer to him and we didn't look at each other as we stood side  
  
by side. "I'm the sorry one. You two are together now and you seem so  
  
happy. But you have to except my set backs for being happy for you."  
  
"I know, but I still want to be friends?" He finally looked and me, but I  
  
didn't look at him I just said "ok" and walked inside.  
  
But the real truth was could I be his friend? Could I live through the pain  
  
of talking to him everyday, or even worse seeing the together?  
  
I went to bed for real that time while my eyes yet again teared.  
  
888Present888  
  
"Honey he wasn't tricking you he still loves you, just give it some more  
  
time. And while your waiting for his sorry behind make him jealous too."  
  
"Are you defending him?!?" I think I scared her, I did yell pretty loud, I  
  
even scared myself a little bit. The way I was acting was crazy, why did I  
  
care? She was only trying to help. We haven't even been together for 3  
  
months. But maybe that was my problem? Maybe it was because it had  
  
only been 3 months, how could he find someone that fast?  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go over there and you stay right here and breathe."  
  
I left her house and saw Samantha and Big kissing and turned the  
  
corner. Was I doing the right thing? I stopped. No, no I wasn't I turned  
  
around and began to walk towards Big and Samantha. 


	5. Kissin Cousins

I don't own Sex and the City, but I do rent it from

time to time, lol.

I once heard a man in a suite at a bus stop say

"Life is like a box

of Chocolates never know what your gonna get" and that

is my life

rule. Fate is a funny thing, it happens and it is so

unexpected. Life

is fate and it always happens for a reason like for

example, what I

did to Big and Sam.

"Hello you two." I said while leaning into Big a

little closer.

"Hi." Sam said.

I took a look at Big and smiled, "Hey Sam? Can I

talk to this guy

alone?"

"Yeah, well bye I'll see you later."

Samantha turned the corner and I took a walk with

Big. "So

what do we need to talk about?"

I stopped and turned to him "I lied, I can't be

your friend."

"What? Why? When? How?"

"Your just to much of a bad memory."

"Now I'm a bad memory?" He said with an attitude.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was you and

me, we

used to be "us" and now were not, so it's hard, you're

a bad memory

because now when I see you I can't process."

He grabbed me with a hug and looked at me. I

kissed him and he

didn't pull away, so I did. I walked all the way home

and knew he

watched me walk away.

I sat in my living room and thought about life and

love. And all I

could think was "He's with Samantha, he's with Sam,

he's with

Jones" but the next day my thoughts changed to that

kiss. Did it

mean sense he kissed me back that maybe he misses me

too? I didn't

know, but how would I even know.

The door bell rang as I was washing the dishes so I

wiped my

hands and left the sink on. I opened the door and saw

Stanford and

put the towel down and invited him and his full head

of brown hair

in. He sat on the couch and looked at the rug.

I turned off the sink and walked toward Stanford

and sat down.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well we need to talk."

"About?"

"You and me, are we still friends or is that

weird?"

"Of course were still friends, it's just I have

things to deal with

these days and I don't want you to do to me what I

just did to Big,

so if were going to do this, are you capable?"

"I better go, and don't worry I can handle it."

888Next day888

At school Big kept looking at me and ignoring

Samantha. I turned

over to him and tried to talk to him but just walked

half way up

and turn around. There it was as I turned the corner

I bumped into

Big.

"Oh I'm sorry let me get those for you." He said.

He picked up my books from the floors and didn't

hand them to

me. "Where do you go next?"

"English, Mrs. Pearson."

"Can I walk you there?"

"You'll be late for your class."

"It never mattered before."

"Well it does now." I said while grabbing my books

and ran to my

class, I could feel the tears forming as I got ready

to read my report.

Did he want me...

My thoughts were interrupted by Sam sitting behind

me. "Hey?"

She whispered.

"What?"

"Why is Big turning away from me?"

"How should I know?"

"I saw you two talking in the halls."

"Oh," I paused. I turned my head and saw her

looking at me.

"Carrie! Carrie Bradshaw!"

I stood up and read my speech. Hand in hand I saw

Charlotte

walk by with Trey. I saw how happy they looked and

couldn't see

me doing that with anyone other then Big.

888The Halls on the way

home888

Everyone scattered around the halls when I spotted

Big talking to

Sam. She looked upset and glared at me for a second.

Then as she

slapped him and walked away he started to come for me.


End file.
